


Wait

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best-laid plans go a little awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=accioslash).



Harry had spent a great deal of time planning this gift for Severus. Pine branches and holly were looped around the bed posts, and a large sprig of mistletoe hung in midair over the mattress. Harry himself wore a matched double set of earrings and nipple clamps, each adorned with tiny silver bells, and festive red and green ribbons trailed from the bow tied around his erect cock.

He had made sure that he was ready well before Severus's usual arrival time, and now waited as patiently as he could, posed to best advantage on the bed.

When he heard the thump of the Floo, he called out, "I'm in here, Severus!"

Severus appeared in the doorway, blanched, and quickly stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

"What is it?" asked Harry with concern. "I thought you would appreciate getting a gift on Christmas Eve as well as Christmas Day."

"You make a lovely package," said Severus in a dry voice, "but the trouble is that I invited several of our friends home with me for drinks. You _do_ keep telling me that I should be more spontaneous," he added a little defensively.

Harry swallowed. "Who's here?" he asked.

"Longbottom, Lovegood, Granger, Malfoy, several assorted Weasleys, Shacklebolt... the usual suspects."

"And they're here _now_?"

Severus nodded. "They're all out in the living room." He cocked his head, listening. "It would appear they've started in on the wine punch already."

"All right." Harry sighed. He began to unwrap the ribbons from his rapidly-deflating cock. When he reached for the nipple clamps, though, Severus stopped him.

"Leave those on," he said in a dark purr. "I'll be thinking about them all evening... and then we can finish this once our guests have left."

"Yes," Harry agreed, going on tiptoe to press a kiss against Severus's lips. At least he was a present that wouldn't spoil with waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> For accioslash, who wanted Snape/Harry, "silver bells," for holiday 2009.


End file.
